Red with Rage
by purplecat41877
Summary: Splinter goes on a week long meditation retreat leaving the turtles by themselves in the lair. Prequel to The Big Surprise.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

I have a DVD copy of the "Back to the Future" trilogy. That's as far as the ownership goes.

**Red with Rage**

One morning, Splinter put a small suitcase by the main entrance of the lair. Just then, the turtles walked in.

"I need to talk to all of you," Splinter said.

"Are you moving out?" Donny asked, spotting the suitcase.

"No, Donatello," Splinter said. Donny breathed a sigh of relief. Then Splinter said, "I'm going on a week long meditation retreat. Leonardo will be in charge. I expect the four of you to keep things under control."

"Yes, Sensei," the turtles said, bowing. Splinter picked up his suitcase and left the lair.

* * *

Later on, Leo was doing meditation. Mikey was reading comics and playing with his new kitten, Klunk.

"All right, Klunk, time to feed you," Mikey said when Klunk meowed. Mikey put some kitten food in a bowl and put it on the floor so Klunk could eat it. Mikey then disappeared into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with a water bowl and placed it on the floor in the corner where it wouldn't get knocked over.

Just then, Donny walked out of the lab hanging up the shell cell and placing it in his belt. Donny then walked over to Mikey.

"How's everything going?" Donny asked.

"Couldn't be better," Mikey said.

"How do you like your new kitten?"

"Klunk's great and very playful."

"Most kittens are."

"Who were you talking to on the shell cell?"

"April."

"How does she like dating Casey?"

"She sounds very happy."

"It was nice of Raph to help get them together."

"I'll be in the lab if you need me."

"All right."

Donny walked away and headed for the lab. Mikey went back to reading comics and playing with Klunk.

* * *

Raph was in the dojo working out on the punching bag. He decided to take a break and call Casey. Raph took the shell cell out of his belt and dialed Casey's number. Casey answered immediately.

"Case, it's Raph."

"What's up, Raph?"

"Want to hang out tonight?"

"Sorry, I have a date with April tonight."

"Have a nice time."

"We will."

Raph hung up the shell cell and placed it in his belt. He stormed out of the dojo. He stormed past Mikey who was playing with Klunk and reading comics and screamed, "WHY CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING USEFUL FOR ONCE?!" Then he stormed out of the room.

Mikey felt his eyes pricking and his lower lip started trembling. He dropped the comic he was reading and headed right for Donny's lab.

* * *

Donny had just started working on the mysterious project. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Mikey standing there.

"Donny, can I talk to you?" Mikey asked, his voice trembling.

"Mikey, you OK?" Donny asked with concern.

Mikey shook his head. Donny stood up and the two turtles walked over to the other side of the lab.

"It's about Raph," Mikey said.

"What do you mean?" Donny asked.

"I was playing with Klunk and reading comics when Raph stormed by and screamed 'Why can't you do something useful for once?' and then stormed out of the room."

"Come here."

Mikey fell into Donny's outstretched arms and broke down completely. Donny wrapped his arms around Mikey and held him.

* * *

Up on the surface, Raph was up on the rooftops letting out steam. Down below, he saw a robbery taking place.

Raph jumped down from the building and confronted the Purple Dragons. He pulled out his sais from his belt and fought the Purple Dragons.

The fight lasted a few minutes which ended with the Purple Dragons in a big pile. Raph then put his sais away and headed for the nearest manhole.

* * *

Back in the lab, Donny was trying to calm Mikey down but wasn't having much luck, if any. Just then, Leo appeared in the doorway, saw the situation, and entered the lab.

"You OK, Mikey?" Leo asked with concern. Mikey shook his head and the floodgates were in full force.

Donny explained the situation. Leo was stunned.

"Leo, you OK?" Donny asked.

"How could Raph say that?" Leo asked angrily.

Donny tightened his hold on Mikey who did the same. Leo wrapped his arms around both of them.

Just then, Raph entered the lab and saw the situation. He rushed over to his brothers. Mikey pulled away from Donny and Leo. Raph threw his arms around Mikey who returned the gesture.

"Sorry, Mikey, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No problem, Raph."

Mikey and Raph let go of each other a few minutes later. Then Leo and Raph left the lab.

"Mikey, if you want, we can spend the rest of the day hanging out."

"That'd be great, Donny."

"How about a movie?"

"You can pick one and I'll get the refreshments."

"We can watch the "Back to the Future" trilogy."

"Sounds great."

Donny and Mikey left the lab. Mikey headed for the kitchen and Donny headed for the entertainment area.

* * *

Later on, Mikey and Donny decided to camp out in Mikey's room. The two of them played with Klunk as soon as they entered the room.

"That was an awesome movie," Mikey said.

"I really liked the part where the car flew," Donny said.

"That part was great."

"What did you like about the movie?"

"The parts with the skateboard and the hoverboard."

"I also liked that part."

"What about the power laces and auto drying jacket?"

"Truly amazing."

Just then, Klunk headed for his bed, curled up in a ball, and fell asleep. Mikey and Donny got into Mikey's bed and covered themselves with the blanket.

"Thanks for being there, Donny."

"Not a problem, Mikey."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Mikey and Donny snuggled up together. Eventually, the two of them fell asleep.

The End


End file.
